Electrical connectors, such as shielded multi-pin high voltage connectors, are adapted to provide high power electrical connections for electrically operated devices such as motor-generator sets, compressors, heating and cooling units, welders, conveyors, lighting systems, trailers, etc. in situations where permanent electrical connections are inconvenient or unavailable. Such connectors typically include various safety features. For example, some pin and sleeve high voltage plugs and receptacles can handle up to 600V and 100 A. Thus, for safety reasons, it is important that the orientation of the pins is correct when mating corresponding connector components, and that the shells of the components are properly grounded. Some known connectors use keyed shells to maintain the correct orientation of the plug and receptacle, and a longer ground pin so that the ground pins make a connection before the high voltage pins. The shell of the plug and/or receptacle is internally wired to ground, which is connected to the connector component ground when the plug is received in the receptacle.